


Failing Finals

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta's not very good in academy, he might not even pass this weeks lesson! Koshei's supposed to go to camp but, Theta needs help. The Rough play has only begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Second story! :P Thanks for the 'Support' on my last story. Not much else, yeah. First time posting Koschei and Theta. :3 again made on my phone so a bit sketchy. Title's better. Thanks :3
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: You can review this one if you want :P Just wanna know if it's good or not.   


* * *

Theta straightened his lapels and cleared his throat. He quietly opened the door and walked into his lab. It was past hours but he hadnt finished the assignment of the week, actually never started. He'd day dreamed through out the lectures and skipped most of the subject with Koschei. Sadly, Kosch wouldnt be there to cover for him because he was leaving for Mathematicians camp for the whole of next week. He grabbed the canister with an ingredient labeled 'Neuron particles'. He was pretty sure that's what the lecture was on about. He added a drop to his glass bottle. Or was it supposed to be 'Triolexon'? He was pretty sure it was. He searched the messy cabinet for it but found none. 'Essentials kit'?, 'Quaker'? No. He needed help. 

 Theta ran a hand through his hair and glanced at a small hand mirror. His hand had left streaks of blue in his bleachy-blonde hair. He cursed and Grabbed a text book labeled, 'Science'. He skimmed the book for any fold he left in any page and found one, from twelve weeks ago, The only one. He slammed the book back on the counter and noticed a pretty concerned Koschei standing In the doorway. 

"Kosch? You should be going to camp." 

"I heard you mucking about in here and decided to help." he smiled kindly. 

"What was the weeks lecture about?"

 "Oh I can't tell you straight away, you have to guess."   
Theta groaned and sat on the science desk. "But-" Koschei put his finger to Thetas lips.

 "Sh, guess." Theta groaned again. Koschei pushed the door closed and deadlocked it. Theta gulped. 

"Try again." Theta scrabbled for his textbook and skimmed it hurriedly.

 "The Arithmetic of circular figures?" Kosch shook his head and reached for Theta. Theta scooted away and scrolled through the next 30 pages. "The physics of time travel?"

 "That was over 4 weeks ago." Kosch sighed and sat next to Theta. Theta pushed away and almost fell off the desk. Kosch grabbed him and pulled him back up before he did. Theta yelped and struggled in his grasp. "Why are you so scared of me?" 

"Chameleon Circuit?" Theta dropped the book as Kosch moved him closer and wouldn't let go. Theta started frantically thinking of things he'd learned through out the year he could remember. "Elemental circuitries?" Kosch continued to move in closer and closer. "Earth?!" Theta   
Thought frantically. "Introspection!!" he yelped as Kosch nudged the nape of his neck with his nose. "Oh for Rassilons sake, Raxacoricofallapatorious!?" Kosch stuck his tongue out and pasted dots of saliva on his neck. Theta yelped. "Koschei please!"

 Kosch pursed his lips around a bit of skin on Thetas neck and suckled. Theta moaned and grabbed at Koschs robes.

 "Oh fuck," Theta hissed.

"Correct." Kosch whispers and pulls away. Theta whimpers. "We learned about snogging this week." 

"What?" Theta snuggles into Koscheis chest.

 "You slept through the lecture about the birds and the bees." 

"What?" 

"Earth term, anyway, explain to me this subject." Theta whimpered and shook his head, still cradled in Koschs arms. "It's ok, tell me, Theta, how do you snog?" Theta hesitated and sunk back into Koschs grasp. "Dont tell me you dont remember the assignment either? We have to make two liquids collide and correspond, creating a new liquid species." Koschei smiled at Thetas innocently confused face. 

 He was so beautiful when he was like this. They had only started this rough play about a month ago. It was wonderful. They had come up with a name for each other when they did this, The Doctor(being Theta) and The Master(being Koschei). 

"Koschei, How do I explain that?!" 

"You can demonstrate it if you want." Theta went beet red despite his blueish hair. "I'll take that as a yes." 

   Theta felt so, different and aroused, that his robes in the lower region started to tent. "That my friend, is not a snog." Koschei smiled as the erection unfolded the creases in Thetas robes and pointed at it.

 Theta was still at the top of embarrassment when Koschei rubbed the erection with his free hand and suckled at Thetas lower lip. Theta moaned into a yelp.

 "Kosch can you do it? Your so much better than me." 

"This is domination, not a snog. Care to demonstrate it correctly?"

 "I couldn't Kosch I I,"

 "Your going to fail the weeks finals if you don't." This was true.

 "But I can't top you!"

 "And why not?" 

"Because your the master!"

 "A good master gives his pets a chance to stand in the limelight."

 "Then be a bad master!"

 "I can if you want me too be," Koschei hissed, smiling evily. Theta gulped and stood up, clearing the desk of its contents. Koschei lay on the table and slowly ran his hand over his robes, severely increasing the bulge bound in Thetas clothing.

 "Koschei,"

 "Sh Sh Sh," Kosch grabbed Thetas hand and lay it on Koschs bulging erection. 

"Koschei!" Koschei moaned as Thetas palm rubbed against the fragile parts.

 "Yes, Mmm, Ooo, this is being played with, teasing, not sex." he paused to take a breath,"Show me please, what is sex?" Koschei smiled seductively. Theta looked in aroused horror as Koschei undressed on the messy science desk.

 "Koshei, I'd rather fail," Theta whispered.

 "Am I that unappealing?" Kosch looked to the side a bit disappointed.

 "No! It's just, we haven't gone this far in rough play yet, only teasing and.... Jerking.... each other off. I don't deserve you.." Theta whispered hesitantly. "Just for a silly academy project." 

"Well then," Kosch grabbed Thetas lapels, "The usual please." Kosch smiled at Theta. Theta smiled back and undressed aswell except for his boxers. He got on the desk hovering ontop of An almost fully naked Kosch, both boys blushing and embarrassed, but willing. "Your move space boy." Kosch whispered. Theta bent and kissed the nape of Koschs neck. Koschei moaned to encourage Theta. 

 Theta began to slide down, releasing Koschs erection from it's cloth prison. It stood proud like a pole. Koschei blushed.

 "It's beautiful Koschei," Theta smiled and dabbed the tip with his tongue, capturing a few drops of delicious honey sweet precome. He ran his slim fingers over Koschs thighs and printed dots of moisture on Koschs beautifully long- 

"Theta....Theta!....Oh yes fuck yes! Fuck Theta stop teasing me!" Kosch moaned. Theta put his mouth on Koschs tip and suckled. Oh and Koschei moaned. "F fuck me..." Theta dipped his head and suckled all the way up Koscheis massively long length.

 Theta moaned when Koschei pushed off Thetas boxers, grabbed his erection and pumped. Theta hummed around Koschs shaft making him moan and pull on Thetas length. They both moaned and yelped for minutes on end. 

 They would've stayed like that forever if someone hadn't heard them and began banging on the door, rudely. 

"I'm fine geez!" Kosch yelled at the door. The presence muttered something then left.

 "Maybe, we should stop Kosch, I'll finish my assignment and you can go." 

"I'm not leaving you, and we haven't even finished."

 "Maybe tomorrow ok?" 

"Oh," Koschei sat up and sighed, disappointed. 

"I'm sorry Kosch," Theta kissed the border of Koscheis ear. "I'm so sorry." Koschei smiled and ruffled Thetas blue blonde hair.

 "I could never stay mad at you, my Theta Sigma." They locked hands and legs,

 "My Koschei." They sat there for the longest time, intertwined with each other. Until Theta got up and started to dress. Koschei, however, stayed nude and lay on the table in a seductive pose. "What are you doing Kosch?" 

"While your finishing the assignment, I want you to watch me, realize what you've missed. Maybe ill even let you examine me, test your "Doctor" skills." Koschei smiled seducing even the toughest Dalek. 

 If he tried, Koschei  could take over Skaro with just one smile, one elegant, beautiful smile.

 "K K Kosch I can't work like this...." 

"Then fail, or learn to get around me." Kosch rested his head on his loose fist and put his hand on his thigh, occasionally running it over his exposed side. 

"K Koschei..."

 "C'mon, you've wasted enough time marveling over me. Make life, Doctor, make life

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to see the end notes for some reason. Or to see if there was a 'Next' button. There wasn't 3: sorry.


End file.
